


The look of love

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: ReneeMontoya/BarbaraKean
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody from Montoya's past appears just as a new lover shows her face. Meanwhile Jim is suspicious of Barbara's increase in "working from home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The look of love

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS IF YOU ENJOYED THIS PIECE THANKS]

The warmth of the sun hit Renee's face and she opened her eyes to see the beautiful blonde she's fallen asleep with earlier. She smiled as she snuggled into Barbara's chest, Barbara lightly kissed Renee's head as she wrapped her arms around the detective. "Do you have to go work today?" Barbara asked, "yes, sorry but some of us have to work and I don't wanna get caught by Jim". Renee's body trembled as Barbara traced her body from jaw to navel, lingering then venturing lower still finding Renee damp at her touch. "Oh Barbara why do you make it so hard to leave you? I would love to stay but I really can't baby", her tone was full of regret at the thought of leaving. She shuffled to the edge of the bed, as she started to dress, Barbara said in a harsh tone which Renee doubted she deserved, "fine! Go! Jim's already suspicious and it's not like it's worth the risk anymore, it's over Renee..you can see yourself out", she walked out of the room just as there was a light knock on the front door. Checking through the spy hole, she opened the door and Renee heard a familiar voice drift through the room. "hi Barbara, always a...pleasure, to see you like this" Selina looked Barbara up and down, the latter had forgotten she was still nude. "I'm presuming Renee's here, well I came to say that Jim's on his way back now, just wanted to give you a heads up" she peered round the door and ended the one sided conversation with"well, have a nice day Barbara, it was nice to see you, all of you.. bye Renee", with a last lingering appraisal of Barbara's body, she turned on her heel and left, Barbara shutting the door as Renee stormed past her and exited without a word, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. As Renee stormed down the hall and into the elevator, Selina was waiting inside, an awkward smile passed between them as they waited for the doors to close. "Hi there beautiful" Selina said with a grin, Renee didn't look at her but a small smile formed on her face as she replied, "Hi Selina, you know i could arrest you for stalking me, i heard you in the apartment", she turned to face Selina and grinned, instantly forgetting why she'd been upset. "Go ahead, you know I could never resist you in uniform, you still have cuffs on you at all times?" Selina's voice was teasing as she asked. With a blush developing on her cheeks, Renee waited for the elevator doors to open before giving Selina a peck on the cheek and whispering in her ear as she left, "always, just in case I see you baby". Selina was left stunned and pulled Renee back into the elevator as she pressed the emergency button, stopping the lift from moving and anyone else getting in. Selina's lips were frantic as they explored every inch of Renee's bare skin, she had wasted no time ripping Renee's clothes off and letting them fall to the floor. Renee was pushed against the wall as Selina used her fingers to gently massage her dripping wet pussy, using her thumb to massage Renee's clit until she received a moan of pleasure and a sudden gush of warm wetness covered her hand, Renee had had her release but Selina was surprised to feel herself pushed against the opposite wall. Renee pressed her body against Selina feeling the heaviness of her anxious breath rise in her chest. Her lips traced Selina's jawline and ended on her lips in a tirade of kisses, there was a clink of metal and as she stepped away from Selina and put her clothes back on, Selina realised Renee had handcuffed her to the waist high rail. Walking up to Selina and kissing her cheek one last time, Renee grinned and muttered, "see you around Selina, by the way, i want those back". Selina smiled as Renee pressed the emergency button again and opened the doors, stepping out and exiting the building. "Barbara!, you're working from home again?, you need to get out of the apartment once in a while, it's a lonely place. Anyway I gotta go, Harvey just walked in, I love you Barbara", Jim's voice was strained, he was concerned Barbara was spending too much time alone but what could he do about it? shifts at the GCPD were long and unpredictable. He almost walked into his partner before he saw him, "Jim, watch where you're going buddy!, hey we got a break, it's small but i figure you're too distracted today for a huge case. Montoya and Allen nabbed Catwoman but they need back-up", Jim noted the slight annoyance in Harvey's voice, clearly pissed that he had to take a shitty case on account of Jim. "Fine, i could do with the air", they stepped outside into blazing sunshine and got in Harvey's car, Jim forgot Harvey never did slower than 70mph. They got to the scene in record time, no words were passed between then during the journey, mostly due to Jim trying to keep his breakfast down. "Montoya, Allen, what you got?", Jim's tone was friendly but at the back of his mind he remembered Barbara had a past with Montoya so they weren't the best of friends. [UNFINISHED]


End file.
